


Geronimo

by AlxSteele



Series: Through The Looking Glass [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is really into kissing, Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Developing Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Magnus is slightly confused but going with it, Malec, lots of fluff, love potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlxSteele/pseuds/AlxSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the AU of episode 10 This World Inverted. Alec accidentally tries out one of Magnus’ love/lust potions (Magnus owns a potion shop)… Shenanigans and kissing ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geronimo

**Author's Note:**

> This is another pure fluff fic. It’s short and fun and things are going to start happening soon, I really mean it but first, more fluff. ;)  
> This was based off another prompt, from CeCe who was curious what would happen if Alec drank a love or lust potion… Hope you enjoy this, I LOVE your prompts.
> 
> Title from Geronimo by Sheppard
> 
> Lastly, I usually have someone edit for me but I’ve been busy and they’ve been busy so this has only been edited by me and as such may have one or two mistakes.

Alec was…not nervous, he definitely wouldn’t call it nervous as he sifted through the clothes in his closet for the third time that evening. There was nothing to be nervous about, so that feeling eating its way through gut – causing him to rethink his outfit for the tenth time that night; that feeling that had him running his hands through his hair over and over and over; checking the time again and again and again – was definitely not Alec Lightwood being nervous. Alec Lightwood did not get nervous.

Period.

The end.

Alec was _not_ nervous.

Just because he’d gone a whole week without seeing his boyfriend, something they hadn’t done since they started going out, that was no reason to get nervous. Which Alec was not. Alec Lightwood also was not this clingy.

Alec rolled his eyes at his own reflection in the floor length mirror on his closet door.

Truth be told, as much as Alec liked who he was…recently it was a little hard to fit this new, Magnus dating Alec, in with the idea of Alec Lightwood he had in his head. He’d seen his brother and sister give their hearts away completely, to Clary and Simon. Seen how happy it made them. How it changed them. How it hurt them. And he’d never done it before himself, never realized how much being in a real relationship could change things.

Sure, he was still Alec Lightwood, party planner extraordinaire. He still did everything he used to. But now…all the time between was spent with Magnus or thinking of Magnus and… Alec had seen his siblings get hurt before, it was a new experience, being terrified that something like that might happen to him.

He wasn’t nervous, though. It wasn’t like something would change just because they went a few days without seeing each other. It’s not like Magnus would’ve decided to dump Alec while he was out of town on business. Alec frowned again, wondering, not for the first time, exactly what kind of business had called Magnus out of town.

His thoughts were interrupted as the door to his apartment was unlocked and unceremoniously thrown open. Alec looked up lazily to find Jace standing in the doorway. After throwing the door open, the blond boy leaned his hip against the door frame, folding his arms and staring at Alec.

“She’s your sister, Alec. You get to handle this one,” Jace said after a moment, storming the rest of the way into the small one-room apartment and slamming the door again behind him.

Alec merely raised an eyebrow before turning back to his reflection. He ran a critical eye up and down his reflection before getting disgusted with himself and his obsession and turning away once more.

“What’d Izzy do now?”

“Nothing.” The voice didn’t belong to Jace but to Isabelle as Alec’s door was opened again and she stormed in.

“Simon and Iz had a fight,” Jace said from the bed.

Isabelle picked up a book from Alec’s coffee table, throwing it at Jace’s head.

“It’s fine,” Izzy snapped, turning on Alec before he could say anything. “The mistake was going to Jace for sympathy.”

Alec moved to Izzy, taking another book from her hands before she could toss it too. Her hair was a mess, her eyes the littlest bit red, but she was glaring at the world and Alec seriously feared for Jace’s life when Isabelle was like this. She and Simon fought every once in a while, but, as Izzy explained all the time, it was good for their relationship. Alec folded Isabelle into a tight hug quickly before releasing her.

“He’s an idiot. But he’ll come crawling back,” Alec told her, turning away.

“I know,” Izzy said with a deep sigh.

Jace just laughed, standing up from the bed suddenly and moving to the small kitchen area. He started digging through the array of bottles and jars spread across the cabinet, the products Alec had bought from Magnus’ shop. Mostly potions and salves he didn’t know when he’d ever use but at least he was prepared.

Jace’s fingers hovered over them before snapping down and holding up a thin bottle of a pink liquid. “Here you go Izzy, just slip this to Simon and all will be well.”

“What is that?” Alec asked, moving to take it from him. Alec didn’t recognize it right away, sure that he hadn’t picked it out.

Jace laughed, a light sound as familiar to Alec as his own laugh. “I may have slipped it into your stash when we went to Magnus’ shop,” Jace said, running a hand sheepishly through his hair. “It’s a love potion…or lust? I can’t remember. I thought it’d be fun to slip to you.” Jace shrugged it off like a joke. Alec could definitely see his adoptive brother doing something like that.

Isabelle let out a sigh. “I don’t need that. Simon loves me, we just had a stupid argument.”

Jace shrugged, turning to Alec and raising an eyebrow. “Then you take it, come on. You’re seeing Magnus tonight. Just…an experiment. It’ll be fun.”

***

Alec didn’t feel any different, at least not at first. He was also smart enough to know it was stupid to take the potion but… He was curious. All of Magnus’s “potions” seemed to work but… Magic wasn’t REAL. And it was one thing to make some medicine from flowers or whatever that cured a cold, but a love potion? Was it all in your head? Did it work to slip it to someone or only make you brave enough to confess your own feelings?

He was curious, and Jace was taunting him. Ever since Jace came to live with the Lightwoods when he was ten, Alec had never been able to turn down a dare from his brother.

He’d expected to feel something right away but nearly an hour later, standing outside Magnus’ door, he felt perfectly normal. He didn’t bother to knock, walking straight in before pausing to give Church a belly rub. It secretly amused Alec how angry Magnus got that the cat preferred him.

“Alexander,” Magnus said. When he first saw Alec at any given moment, the first time in a day he said Alec’s name, it was always in the same tone of voice: slightly louder than he would normally talk, with a hint of surprise, like Alec was always catching him off guard, and with excitement – though that could’ve just been Alec projecting.

Looking up, Alec caught Magnus’ eyes and things shifted. Like the world had been crooked before and finally straightened out. Before either one could say anything else, Alec found himself across the room, where Magnus had just stood from his desk. Alec looped his fingers through the belt loops on Magnus’ dark jeans, pulling him in. Magnus let out a startled breath half a second before Alec’s lips crashed down on his.

***

Magnus was shocked, though not in a bad way, as Alec kissed him. There was nothing sweet about it, messy and fast; needy. Magnus didn’t really struggle to keep up, though, feeling something snap into place in his chest as Alec pushed closer to him. Suddenly, Magnus couldn’t remember why he’d ever thought it was a good idea to go out of town for a week or how he’d managed to be away from this for so long.

After a moment or two of feeling his heart pounding in his chest and Alec’s beating against his. An endless amount of time with him losing his breath to the taller man and everything in him straining towards Alec, thinking: YES. Magnus pulled back with a breathless laugh.

Magnus could feel the embarrassment mounting in him after a kiss like that but Alec’s fingers were still looped through his belt loops and he only took a second to breathe before moving towards Magnus again, startling another laugh from Magnus. He turned his head away, making Alec’s lips crash against his cheek instead of his own mouth.

“Alexander,” Magnus said softly, biting back the urge to laugh again as Alec started peppering chaste kisses to his cheek. “I’m starting to get the feeling you aren’t happy to see me,” Magnus joked, pulling back again.

“Oh, I’m definitely not.” Alec teased back, moving to kiss his cheek again.

Pulling back, Alec grinned down at him, his eyes were blown wide and he couldn’t seem to stop smiling. Magnus laughed again. Taking Alec’s hand in his, he gave it a squeeze before sidestepping him.

“I lied,” Alec pouted, following after him. “Of course I’m happy to see you, I could prove it if you’d just stand still,” Alec said, keeping hold of one of Magnus’ hands and trailing him across the room.

Magnus hadn’t had a moment to think, only just getting in when Alec had arrived. He hadn’t let himself think much while he was out attending to warlock business, suddenly pulled back into the downworld now that he’d once again released his magic and had control of it for the first time in nearly a century. He was exhausted, not only from using so much magic the last few days helping Ragnor, but because, honestly, he hadn’t slept well at all while he was gone. He’d been in a completely different time zone and it’d been a month or more since he’d gone to sleep at night without falling asleep on the phone to Alec. And that was only the nights they didn’t end up falling asleep together on the couch.

Magnus felt himself getting shy and embarrassed, pulling away from Alec as he tried to reel Magnus in again. Alec, who was dressed in tight blue jeans and an equally tight white V-neck, pouted at Magnus. Magnus frowned; Alec was touchy feely on a normal day, constantly grabbing Magnus’ hand and kissing his cheek, but this was a little excessive even for him.

Stepping closer, Magnus reached out to touch his forehead. “Are you feeling okay?”

Alec nodded, ducking down and stealing another greedy kiss. “Better now,” Alec added pulling back slightly. He’d gotten his hands back on Magnus’ belt loops, pulling him closer once more. Magnus stuttered, forgetting what he was going to say completely as Alec moved his lips to Magnus’ neck.

“I—um…You— What—” Magnus broke off again, just managing to step out of Alec’s playful grip. Magnus had to take a few steps back, leaving Alec to blink slowly at him, lips moving to form a pout before Magnus could think clearly once more. “I thought we could go out,” he said finally, breathing deeply. “I only just got back, so I need to shower and…change.”

Alec had stepped forward again, shaking his head. “Don’t want to go out,” he said softly. This time, he held his hand out to Magnus, waiting for the warlock to take it before pulling him in again. Alec kissed him, soft and slow, resting his free hand on Magnus’ waist. Magnus let himself get lost in this kiss, the fluttering in his stomach, the racing of his heart and pounding of his pulse at full force.

Alec pulled back, leaving his eyes mostly closed and breathing softly in the air between them.

After a brief pause, he was back to kissing Magnus full force. Magnus, for the first time all week, let himself relax, sinking into the hectic kiss and forgetting to think; barely remembering to breathe when Alec moved to nuzzling against his neck once again. Alec trailed his lips slowly up to Magnus’ ear, whispering words that seemed to take Magnus forever to work out, his brain briefly short circuiting.

“Missed you so much,” Alec whispered, pressing a kiss to the sensitive skin just behind Magnus’ ear.

“So much,” he repeated, tugging Magnus even closer.

“Missed your kisses,” he said, nibbling Magnus’ ear. “Missed cuddling on the couch. I barely slept at all,” he sighed against Magnus’ skin.

Magnus was thoroughly embarrassed by then, torn between kissing Alec to shut him up and pulling away as his heart beat painfully in his chest.

Alec had moved to the other side of his neck now, kissing along Magnus’ jaw to get there, before whispering in that ear. “I love when you’re embarrassed,” he whispered, moving them so Magnus’ back was against the nearest wall.

“Like right now, you’re almost blushing even. I love that I do that to you.” His voice trailed off as he bit lightly against Magnus’ neck.

Magnus’ eyes had been closed but now they opened in shock as Alec quickly kissed over the spot he’d bitten.

“I love your potions,” Alec said, a little louder now.

Alec moved his hands to rest on Magnus’ hips, leaning back, his eyes half closed to look the warlock up and down. Magnus grew even more flustered, causing Alec to smile lovingly at him. Alec moved his lips lightly over Magnus’, before kissing along his jaw once more.

“You’re beautiful, you know,” he whispered, kissing behind Magnus’ ear again.

Magnus shivered, closing his eyes and clenching his hands into fists as Alec started nibbling at his neck. He had to breathe deeply and concentrate on holding his magic back as it wanted to dance along his fingers tips, as his cat eyes threatened to lose their glamour as Alec kissed and licked and bit.

“I love your old man sweaters.” Magnus frowned, the words slipping through the haze beginning to surround him, he pulled back just slightly. Alec moved again, pressing a kiss to the corner of Magnus’ mouth. “God, I love it when you wear black.”

Magnus, growing a little concerned now at the way Alec was behaving — it’s not like they hadn’t gotten carried away when kissing before, Magnus’ magic going haywire, and Alec getting touchier than ever — but Alec had never acted like this before. Taking the saying whispering sweet nothings to a whole new level.

“Hey,” Magnus said softly, moving his hands to Alec’s hair. “Slow down.”

Alec pulled back, looking bashful and Magnus quickly pressed a light, closed mouthed kiss to his lips.

Moving towards the couch, “Why don’t we order in?” Magnus asked. Stepping away from Alec for a moment had ensured he had complete control over his magic once again and Magnus could literally feel himself cooling down.

Alec followed him towards the couch. Magnus moved to pick up his phone from the coffee table when Alec grabbed him, light and careful, giving him the chance to stop him if Magnus wanted. Magnus was not only caught off guard by this version of Alec but… Okay, he was curious to see where Alec was going with all of this. So Magnus let him turn him around, and lead him to the couch. Magnus sat, only slightly surprised when Alec pushed him lightly to lean back against the back of the couch before climbing over him.

Now Magnus was definitely blushing and he couldn’t meet Alec’s eyes. This was more intimate than being pressed against the wall had been and now that Magnus could actually think, it was hard to turn off the part of him that had grown meek and embarrassed while living without magic for so long.

“Alec…” Magnus started softly as Alec simply sat there, staring at him. “What… What are — what’s going on? I mean, not that I didn’t’… not that I don’t — I missed you too but isn’t this a bit…” Magnus didn’t know how to finish or what he was even trying to say and Alec was grinning again, eyes still blown wide as he leaned in to press their lips back together.

“Maybe,” Magnus said, pulling back again. “Maybe—” it was hard to form thoughts. Magnus didn’t know what he wanted. Well he did, he wanted two things though. One, to follow Alexander’s lead and stop thinking, just go along with whatever had gotten into him. And two, for the night to rewind, slow down a little, and go back to the calm evening they’d had planned.

Magnus did the first thing to start. Kissing Alec back with more force than ever. They kissed so long that Magnus forgot all about eating and his lips felt swollen and chapped by the time he pulled back again, Alec moving to chase his lips. Magnus laughed, leaning his head back and letting his eyes fall closed as he breathed in deeply.

“We should,” Magnus said between breathes. “We should really order food.”

Alec groaned, a displeased sound. “I’m not hungry,” he said, moving to kiss Magnus’ neck once again.

“Allllec,” Magnus said, drawing his name out on his tongue. Magnus’ eyes were still closed because his glamour had slipped and Alec was being far too distracting for him to pull it back on. “Maybe we should just, calm down for a few minutes?”

Alec pulled back, moving off of Magnus slowly. “Are _you_ hungry?” he asked, settling next to Magnus with a sigh and running the fingers of one hand through Magnus’ hair.

Magnus frowned at the question but Alec had moved on before he could reply. “Don’t you want to kiss me?” he asked.

Magnus felt his glamour slip back into place, second nature by now. And, opening his eyes, Magnus stopped for a second, really looking at Alec — something that hadn’t been easy for the last hour as Alec kept moving in to kiss him. There was something…off, in his eyes, wasn’t there? Magnus squinted and Alec sighed.

“Didn’t you miss me, Magnus,” he said in a soft, sensual tone. He leaned forward slow and tantalizing, eyes locked with Magnus’. “Kiss me,” he said, even softer.

Magnus had a hunch though, and didn’t move, staring intently at his boyfriend who let out an even deeper sigh before mumbling to himself. “I really hate, Jace. This was a horrible idea. He said it’d been fun; this isn’t fun anymore. It was…when we were kissing. We should do that again.”

Alec went from pouting to trying to climb back into Magnus’ lap in under five seconds but Magnus was faster, getting to his feet and staring down as Alec fell back against the arm of the couch, folding his arms.

“You don’t like me anymore, do you? You don’t want to kiss me. You don’t want to sleep with me.”

Magnus flushed but, with a quick magical probing, he figured out just what was going on. Leaving Alec to sulk, Magnus, burning with embarrassment, moved back to his work area. Moving to the antidote shelf, his fingers hovered over the unmarked bottles, using magic to pick out the right one.

Moving back to Alec, Magnus held out the small bottle of clear liquid. “Drink this, Alexander. You’ll feel better.”

Alec looked up with his wide eyes from under thick eyelashes that he batted slowly. “Then will you kiss me again?”

Sighing, Magnus nodded. He stepped forward as Alec threw back the potion, running his fingers through Alec’s hair as his eyes fell closed and he leaned his head forward. Magnus soothed his fingers through Alec’s thick hair, waiting patiently for the antidote to take effect.

Magnus knew when it did, not just from his magic but from the way Alec started shaking his head slowly, his hands tightening on Magnus’ hips as he buried his head in Magnus’ stomach.

“A love/lust potion, really, Alexander?” Magnus teased.

Alec groaned. “What did it do to me? I felt fine and then…” Alec didn’t have to explain it, the sudden need he’d felt to constantly be touching, _kissing_ , Magnus… Whispering all those things.

“It enhanced your feelings for me,” Magnus said softly, feeling just as embarrassed as Alec’s ears reddened. “Made you…unable to resist them.”

“I’m going to kill, Jace,” Alec whispered, face still hidden.

Magnus laughed softly. “Before you leave to conduct your personal business,” Magnus said, pulling lighting on the back of his head to get him to look up. Alec’s eyes were back to normal, a frown in place on his face as he blinked up at Magnus. “I did promise to kiss you if you took the potion.”

They both started grinning then, forgetting their embarrassment and remembering only that they hadn’t seen each other in a week.

“Right, I think I remember that,” Alec said, standing.

Magnus had to lean up on his toes to reach Alec, carefully, tantalizingly slowly, bringing their mouths together again.

Magnus could feel his magic, lingering in Alec’s blood and tingling at his own fingers. He pushed away his worries, the voice telling him this wouldn’t be the only time his magic would affect Alec… That next time it might not be so easily fixed. He would think of all that later. For now, he’d simply lose himself in kissing Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, Camp NaNo is almost over so I will have more time to delve into the deep things coming up. Everyone keeps mentioning Alec finding out about Magnus being a warlock and yes! I’m working on this. I keep having to redo my outline because I get more ideas and prompts which I love but yes, things will start happening really soon. Pinky promise. Also, Camille is coming to, I'm working on it. ;)
> 
> I’m still up for any little prompts but a warning, I’m behind on them, I will get to most of them at some point but some of them may be a little while down the line. Throw them at me still if you care. Thank you all you lovely biscuits who read and leave kudos and especially you who comment on everything, I love you all so much and I’m so grateful for you. =)
> 
> I’m on [Tumblr](http://imawriteriwrite.tumblr.com/) if you want to chat or anything. I’m working on remembering to post updates about when I’ll be updating my fanfic there but this is a work in progress... =)


End file.
